urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne C. Stein
Jeanne C. Stein — Author Website * Website: author Jeanne Stein's Home page About the Author Jeanne C. Stein Jeanne C. Stein is an American Urban Fantasy author living in Colorado. She now lives in Colorado, but was raised and educated in San Diego, which is the setting for her contemporary vampire fantasy. ~ Jeanne C Stein - FF Trademark Style Genres Urban Fantasy Pen Names S. J. Harper, with Samantha Sommersby Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror Other Writings Anthologies: * 5.5. Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters, A (2009) "Elizabeth and Anna’s Big Adventure" * 6.5. Hexed (2011) “Blood Debt” — Anna Strong Chronicles #6.5 (Supes: vampire, witches) (Anna Strong) * 6.6 Chicks Kick Butt (2011) "Superman" * Many Bloody Returns (2007) "“Witch and the Wicked” * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009) "The Ghost Of Leadville" * Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) "The Ghost of Leadville" * At the Scene of the Crime (2008) "Better Lucky Than Good" Awards Cover Artists *Artist—�Anna Strong Chronicles: Cliff Nielsen Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Jeanne C. Stein Quotes (Author of The Becoming) ~ GR *S.J. Harper Quotes (Author of Cursed) ~ GR *The Anna Strong Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Fallen Siren Series ~ Shelfari Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles ~ Author * Jeanne C. Stein (Author of The Becoming) ~ Goodreads * Jeanne C Stein ~ FF *Jeanne C. Stein - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb (author) * Jeanne C. Stein Author Page ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Jeanne C. Stein ~ Fictfact * Jeanne C. Stein ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles ~ Author *Anna Strong Chronicles series by Jeanne C. Stein ~ Goodreads *Anna Strong - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Anna Strong Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Anna Strong Chronicles | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Anna Strong Chronicles series by Jeanne C. Stein ~ FictFact Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeanne C. Stein: ANNA STRONG CHRONICLES *Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles by Jeanne C. Stein — Thrillers, Horror, and Comics *Jeanne C. Stein: The Becoming - Book Review *Fangs For The Fantasy: The Becoming by Jeanne C. Stein: Book 1 of the Anna Strong Series World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeanne C. Stein: ANNA STRONG CHRONICLES Interviews: *Welcome to author Jeanne Stein's Interview page *Anna Strong Chronicles author discusses bestselling series - National Crime fiction | Examiner.com Author: *Welcome to author Jeanne Stein's Home page *S.J. Harper — Urban Fantasy Author - writing team of Samantha Sommersby and Jeanne C. Stein *Biting Edge - blog *Jeanne C. Stein - Wikipedia *Jeanne C. Stein (Author of The Becoming) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(14) Jeanne C. Stein ~ FB *Jeanne C. Stein (@JeanneCStein) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers BecomingnewSM.jpg|1. The Becoming (2004—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/607559.The_Becoming Blood Drive (Anna Strong Chronicles #2) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|2. Blood Drive (2006—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1186103.Blood_Drive 3. The Watcher (2007) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|3. The Watcher (2007—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1264916.The_Watcher 4. Legacy (2008) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|4. Legacy (2008—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3071808-legacy Retribution (2009) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|5. Retribution (2009—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6313707-retribution 3.3. A Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters (Anna Strong Chronicles|5.5. A Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters (2009) anthology edited by Martin H. Greenberg|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/42972-anna-strong-chronicles Chosen (Anna Strong Chronicles #6) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|6. Chosen (1010—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7832174-chosen 4.5. Magic Dreams in Hexed (2011) anthology .jpg|6.5. Hexed (2011) anthology edited by Ilona Andrews|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9633064-hexed Chicks Kick Butt (Shifters #6.5) by Rachel Caine.jpg|6.6. Chicks Kick Butt (2011) anthology edited by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt 7. Crossroads (2011) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|7. Crossroads (201—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10694189-crossroads Haunted (2012) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|8. Haunted (2012—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13542994-haunted Blood Bond (2013) by Jeanne C. Stein.jpg|9. Blood Bond (201—Anna Strong Chronicles) by Jeanne C. Stein—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16043758-blood-bond Captured (Fallen Siren 0.5) by S.J. Harper.jpg|0.5. Captured (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/captured/#more-976 Cursed (Fallen Siren -1) by S.J. Harper.jpg|1. Cursed (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/cursed/#more-230 Reckoning (Fallen Siren #2) by S.J. Harper.jpg|2. Reckoning (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/reckoning/#more-93 • Category:Authors